Reunite or Fight Sequel TO James and KAtie
by iluvBTR166
Summary: The sequel to James and Katie. What happens to James and Katie when Mama Knight is hurt and Katie and James meet again? Will James and Katie reunite? What about James and Jaslene and Katie and Beiber? Will James and Katie end up together in the end?
1. A CAll

Well I already know what I'm doing in the sequel. It will be good and a bit interesting. Don't let the first chapter scare you off. This is going to be pretty legit sequel so review and about James and Katie I guess you will have to wait and see

Don't own BTR

J.P.O.V.

It was Christmas and I was spending it will Jaslene. We were going to Hawaii for Christmas. We were not married but I think I was about to change that. We were staying in the Mauna Kea Beach Hotel. I couldn't wait for it. I had gone to Hawaii before but never stayed at this resort. I was also extremely nervous. I had a ring for Jaslene but I wasn't sure If I was ready for the commitment but I loved her. What also bothered me was Katie and I wasn't sure why because I'm sure she didn't like me.

The drove into the luxurious Hotel Parking lot and Jaslene, being her romantic and sexy self walked up to me and kissed me on the lips passionaltey and put her head against mine and thanked me for being such a great boy friend.

"Reservations for Diamond." I told the bald old man at the front desk.

He handed me the 2 key cards with palm tree's on them and we walked to the elevator and walked to our room.

"Baby this is gorgeous." Jaslene said to me in her sexy Puertrico Accent

"I know, lets go check out the beach." I suggested

"Great idea."

We got changed into our bathing suits. She put on a black bikini that was super hot and I put on my blue plaid swim trunts. I dropped the ring and phone in my pocket and we walked to the beach. The warm sand and bright sun on my body felt like heavan. It was a break from the black stage and spotlights. Jaslene jumped on my back and all then my phone started to vibrate. I put her down and looked down and It was Carlos.

"Hey Carlos can I call you back."

"No you have to come back to Minnesota now." Carlos said in a strict voice

"Why?" I asked

"It's Mrs. Knight, she's in the hospital, she was shot"

"What! How?" I responded to this horrible news.

"I don't know. James you have to come back now, shes in critical condition

"Im coming." I hung up the phone.

"Jaslene, we have to leave." I told her

"Why, this is our time to spend sometime together." She took my waist when she said that. I pushed her away.

"Mrs. Knight is in the hospital."

"Who?"

"No time to explain, you don't have to come but I'm leaving right now." I told her.

I pulled out my phone and called the airport and made sure my private jet was still there and they confirmed it was. Jaslene was pretty pissed off. I didn't care though. was like a 2nd mother to me. She was more a mother to me than my own mother. Who ever hurt her I was going to kill and I'm sure Kendall, Logan, and Carlos felt the same way.

I grabbed my suit cases along with Jaslene and rushed to the airport and I had a storm in my stomach as I ran through scinereaos of what could of happen or what might happen.

I hopped on my plane and sat down in shock.

"Jaslene I'm sorry but Mrs. Knight was like my mother."

"It's fine." Jaslene said which I knew she was lying. I think she had saw the ring in my suitcase when we were in security at the airport.

She came and sat down in my lap and kissed me on the cheek and it didn't make me feel any better.

"I love you baby." She said to me

"I love you too."

We arrived at the Minnesota airport and drove staright to St. Paul Hospital.

"Slow down!" Jaslene yelled to me

I parked and ran into the Hospital and ran straight to the front desk with Jaslene trailing behind me.

"Im looking for Karen Knight."

"Room 305." The nurse told me not even bothering to look at me. People around me were checking out Jaslene and I didn't like it. I took her hand to let them know she was mine and went to the elevator.

"Calm down James."

I ignored her words and wondered what my eyes were about to witness


	2. I dont even know

**Gosh guys have you had a good new years eve? Well good for you. I'm sorry if this chapter is bad, Im just not the happiest person in the world right now. Here you go. **

**I disclaim**

Kendall's P.O.V.

My mom was hurt real bad and I was scared out of my mom. We all were. She was the one person I ran to when I was at my lowest points. She was the mom that you could only find in a dream. She was the best mom ever. And I know it wasn't my fault but I felt like my mom condition was my fault. I was ready to kill the person who had done this to mother.

As I was outside my mom's door I saw the familiar face that I didn't want to see standing in front of all of us. James Diamond. I hadn't seen him in 2 years and I wasn't sad about that. Neither was Logan; only Carlos and Katie were noticeably sad that they didn't get to see him. But I had to give him his props, his girlfriend was one sexy women.

"Is she okay, how is she doing, is she going to die?" James said to fast to comprehend

"She is on life support." Carlos said to him. I didn't feel like I talking to him therefore I wasn't going too.

"Im sorry, we are getting complaints, can you wait in the waiting room." A red headed nurse asked us. We went to the waiting room and took our seats and it was quite awkward with James around.

"Is anyone going to acknowledge me besides Carlos." He said with a disappointed tone

"I don't think you even deserve our attention James!" I blew up on him.

"Why?" He asked me like he was innocent

Logan and Katie rolled there eyes and watched me yell at James while Jaslene had a nail file out and Camille was rocking Leah.

" That was a stupid question, don't you think we feel kind of betrayed by you."

"Betrayed, how because I left Big Time Rush."

"Exactly, you gave up, on your best friends and once again broke my sisters heart."

"I did it for her and it was her decision to break up with me for a gay ass boy who sings like a fucking girl." James exclaimed

"Take that back." Katie screamed to him

"Can we not discuss you guys _previous _relationship, it makes feel incombtorable." Jaslene said staring at me

Katie glared at her.

"James, I think you should leave." I suggested

"No way, Mama Knight was like a mother to me." James retorted

"Do I need to show you the door?" I said

"Yeah you show me the door, Kendall I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Well I will take the initiative to do that for you."

"No need." James said to me

"Oh shut up James just leave, I mean for all you know you could have been the one that hurt her." I said. I knew he didn't do that. That had just I guess slipped out. Then James did something that I expected

James grabbed my shirt and pulled me up to his face really close to a point where it was uncombtorable. He said to me " You disgust me." He said fiercely. I looked into his eyes and saw my reflection and I pushed him off of me and he fell to the ground

"Kendall!" Carlos scolded me and ran to James but James denied his help and only got up and pushed me into the wall. My back slammed into the lifeless white walls and my back struck with pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you; what kind of person do you think I am, a murderer?" James looked at me like I was stupid

"I don't know who you are James Diamond. Oh wait yes I do, you're a stuck up pop star who has no feeling's for anybody but yourselves and can't face the truth about how bad his regrets effect him."

"Can you stop yelling your going to wake up the baby." Camille asked us politely but I ignored her and just waited for James to reply.

"I can't even believe that you would believe something so repulsive." James said at a very low level "You would think I would hurt the person who raised me."

"You managed to hurt everyone else."

He looked to the side and everyone had there head down beside Jaslene. She maybe hot but she came off as a self centered bitch.

"I did it to make your sister happy." He said

he looked at Katie and she had unshed tears in her eyes waiting to be released. You could tell it bothered him.

"Well she isn't happy." I said

James came up in my face and said "Well you'd think her Beiber Fever would have gave her all the happiness in the world." With that he punched me in the stomach and I punched him back in the face. His massive muscles gave him the advantage. He was now on top of me sitting on my stomach slapping me on the face and punching me in the stomach and then everything went black.

C.P.O.V.

I had just witnessed Kendall and James fight

"What the hell James." I screamed

"He started it!" James replied. He sounded like a child when he said that

"I don't care you hurt him; look at him he is knocked out cold." I looked down at my best friend who's eye was purple.

"He thought I hurt Mrs. Knight."

"I don't even know who you are anymore man." I said to him with my hands on my hips.

"I'm not sure, I know who I am either." James said glancing at Jaslene.

**WOW I Love the ending of this chapter. OOOOOOOOOO I cant wait to write the next chapter. Review this chapter. I hope to get good ones!**


	3. Angel and Devil

8 reviews after 30 minutes wow, I want get at least 5 for this chapter please! So lets get down to business.

.com/watch?v=B-fZw3MnzeA I used this song previously in my Jatie story so here is the link if you want to hear it. There a great band

I don't own BTR

J.P.O.V.

I left the hospital without seeing Mrs. Knight because I could obviously see that I needed to wait till Kendall left. I don't know what got into me back there at the hopital. He was just pushing my buttons and he happen to push the wrong one or maybe over the past 2 years without my friends I had just turned into a disgrace to the name of friendship. I vowed to stay with the band when we realized the pressures of Holly Wood were terrible and I guess the pressure took over my life and changed me without me even noticing.

Jaslene and I went to a nearby Hotel and stayed there until tomorrow when I would visit Mrs. Knight.

"Hey sweetie, do you want to go out to eat?" Jaslene offered me while sitting in my lap.

" No, Jaslene I really don't feel like talking right now."

"Why?" She asked clueless

"Did you not witness me try to beat up my best friend back there."

"Not really, I was texting Jenifer; She wanted us to go out to eat with her." Jaslene replied.

She was really pissing me off now.

"You know what Jaslene, your being a bitch right now." I went off

"What!" she asked me. I think her reply came involuntarily though. You could tell by the way she said it.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry; I guess I'm still a bit reckless from the incident."

"Well it's okay, I am here for you."

"why don't you go out with Jenifer, I think I just need some time alone."

She gave me a devastated look but knew I was right, I did need the time. She wasn't happy though. She noticed after that my mood changed to a more uncombtorable anger that I wasn't use too.

"Okay, if that's what you want." She said like a break up line even though she wasn't breaking up with me. She snatched her purse off the bed and walked through the door while I collapsed on the bed to rethink my life and replay my mistakes that I have made over the course of my celebrity life.

I heard a knock on the door and I wondered who had the motives to see me right now.

"Come in." I hollered

In came Camille. I had no idea why she was here. I would expect that Logan wouldn't let her come here because of my recent works. But She was standing there in front of me. Camille was the girl who was always a bit crazy, well a lot crazy but had that realness in her. She knew what to say and when to say it without hurting people. She pulled the chair from the corner parallell to me and sat there in silence

"James, I'm not really suppose to be here but I know you want some one to talk to." Camille said to me, this is what I mean by her realness. When I had first arrived at the palm woods. I had a crush on this girl and I vented to Camille a lot just no one knew. It had to stop when she started to date logan.

"I feel like I don't know myself anymore." I told her in and honest tone. "I feel like I have changed into this beast that is a guy that no one wants to be around."

"When you left the band, you changed. A lot." Camille responded

"I know and I just want to be my old self again."

"Then you need to fix what you changed."

"I don't know how to do that." I said "I feel like Ive changed to much to go back."

"Seems like you have the devil and the angel lurking on your shulders." Camille joked

"Not funny." I said even though it was funny.

"Now James, I think that angel is your self conscious feeling guilty."

"What are you saying?"

"If you are missing what you had, it's never to late to get it back." Camille advised me

"But everyone hates me." I said negativily

"No one hates you, you can never hate your best friend or ex best friend."

"Just tell me what I should do now." I ordered her nicely

"Well, you should get let go of the things that they hate the most about you."

"I thought you said they didn't hate me."

"James!" Camille scolded me

"Okay so how do I do that."

"I cant tell you that, but I can tell you Katie doesn't like Jaslene much." She said standing up

"I don't like Beiber." I commented

"Neither do I." She agreed.

"Thanks for stopping by." I thanked her with all sincerity

"No problem."

She left after her pep talk/ advice conversation and that's when Jaslene walked in. I could tell by the way her hands were positioned on her hips, she was wondering who had just left the room. Great, I was hated by my former friends and my girlfriend. Life can't get any better.


	4. Strictly

Well its 6am and I can not sleep so I thought I would share this chapter with you guys. Tell me how it is. And for all of those who followed the link in my last story how did you like it.

And xXxShawneexXxX sniff sniff I think I smell the same thing

I don't even know why we write disclaimers everyone knows none of us own BTR.

Jaslenes P.O.V.

I walked through the door to run into this ugly girl with curly brown hair walking out my room that James was in.

"Care to explain what she was doing here?" I asked him with a sassy tone

"Now Jaslene It is not what you think." James said to defend himself but surley I didn't believe him.

"I mean doesn't she have a husband!" I screamed to him

"Yes, but she is just my friend."

"Eres una mentirosa you little cheater." He never understood my Spanish so he hated it when I speaked in it. I really just said Your such a liar but James was to dumb to understand English sometimes. I had to live with this.

"I didn't Jaslene, now you can either bicker at about something I didn't do or we can get some desperately needed rest." He suggested, I agreed

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed though." I commented

He rolled it off and shrugged.

J.P.O.V.

I would have done the same with her if I walked in on a guy and her, but she would probably be cheating unlike me. I loved Jaslene; Id been with her for 1 ½ years and it was a hell of a time in a good way but sometimes you could tell our relationship didn't have the fullest potential. Our relationship was how do you say it

Strictly Physical..

I layed down and fell asleep faster than you can say unicorn and had just nightmares last night.

I woke up the next morning to find Jaslene still sleeping. Her black silky hair was spread around her face and her lips were closed shut. She looked pretty sexy when she was sleeping. I wanted to see Mrs. Knight this morning but I wasn't sure how this would work out. I didn't know if the boys were there, but I risked one day without seeing the lady who raised me, I couldn't go another. I left Jaslene a note on taped to Jaslene's phone about me going to the hospital. She would find it because she lived, eat, and breathed that phone. I arrived at the hospital to find Bill, at her room.

"Are you Bill?"

"Yeah." He said. He was a harry man for one thing. If you have ever seen The Pacifier the movie, well he looked like the princibal that tried to threaten Shane aka Vin Deisil, also one of my favorite movies. He seemed just kind of over weight and his eyes had no affection in them.

I looked to my right and saw Mrs. Knight laying there with her eyes closed looking like a rock. She was pale and lifeless. The life support machine was right beside her. I was watching her heart rate go steady just afraid that the line would flatten anytime soon. Who ever did this was just a mean person. They had no right to attempt to kill such a nice and kind lady. Mrs. Knight was the mother figure. She always gave me advice when Kendall was mad at me, helped me build my sansd castle all over again when I was 8 because some mean boys stepped on it, and basically let me live at her house.

My mom was never around.

I sat next to Bill and it just got kind of awkward he didn't speak and didn't look at his half dead wife. He just sat looking dad picking at his shirt that had a bad red ketchup stain on it.

"They have to take her off life support tomorrow." Bill turned to me

"You cant let them do that, she might die." I said to Bill

"I already tried they wouldn't let me speak to the doctor."

"Your going to give up?" I said sadly

"There is nothing I can do." Bill said so carelessly

The doctor soon arrived in and looked at and I ran up to him and yelled in his face.

"Your going to kill her!" I screamed furiously

"We can only keep someone on life support so long, we have got to try to see if she can live on her own." the doctor commented like he ahd rehearsed it. He probably said this many of times though. I looked back at Bill and he put his hand up and gave me the "I told you so" look.

"Does Kendall and the gang already know?" I asked Bill

"Yeah, they figured out at 12 last night."

"Hey kid, I have to head out I have a meeting in an hour." Bill said

When he left the room. I was standing alone in the room where death takes usually conquers all. If I was going to regain there friendship, I had to get rid of the things they hated most about me. And I knew exactly where to start

Katies P.O.V.

My life was like a tornado. I kept picking up problems and bigger problems and my tornado was getting so big that I was about to just exxplode. My mother was in the hospital yes, but what made it even worse was James. To see your ex that you know you still have feelings for with some other little bitch really pissed me off. It bothered me so much. Don't get me wrong Justin was fine but Justin and I were both 19 and we barley ever talked about what our kids what would be like in the future, what we ahd in common, but he had dedicated one of his songs to me. If I could describe Justin and I's relationship it could be summed up in 2 words

Strictly verbal

It wasn't my fault that he wasn't good in bed or a good kisser. But James and I had the spark physically and verbally when we were getting along at least. I don't know but I wasn't going to talk to him unless we got rid of that hoe

J.P.O.V.

I was good at breakups but not that good.


	5. What lies ahead

**Sorry I havent updated today, its New Years I have been a bit busy. I can see how eager yall are to read the next chapter so I 'm going to stop talking and your going to stop reading this authors note. **

**I disown BTR not that I had them before**

Jaslene P.O.V.

I was sitting in the room doing my makeup because this place it so boring. I mean just because he came here didn't mean he have to drag me along. I could be sitting on the soft sand in the Hawaii sun. James could be so irritating sometimes but he was so sexy.

He walked through the door with a worried look on his face like he ahd just committed a murder. I went up to him and kissed him on the lips a good while but it seemed like I was only kissing him because he certainly wasn't kissing me back.

"Is there something wrong." I said raising an eyebrow

"Jaslene, I need to talk to you

"Well this isn't easy but I'm just going to come out and say it."

As he started to open his mouth my instincts kicked in and I burst out and said "I do." And then he looked at me like I was a freak of nature and raised his eyebrows realizing my sudden outburst of words.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Jaslene but I just don't think I can do that (talking about marrige)."

"Well say what you had to say then." I ordered

"I think I need someone…Else."

"Excuse me?" I said freaking out not comprehending his words

"Just because we didn't sleep together for one night doesn't mean we have to-"

"It's not that, it's just I am not in the best condition to date you right now, your to good for me."

J.P.O.V.

I knew that last sentence wasn't true. I wasn't being completely honest with her. I just didn't think we were meant for each other I guess. I was good for her but I just didn't want her. Sounds harsh but It was true. I think we didn't have true love, we had cheap love and I didn't want to live with knowing that I stooped that low.

"Well if that is the way you want it then I guess this is good bye." She said making me feel sort of bad.

"Wait, I don't want to leave you hurt like this." I tried to speak my feeling but I just couldn't get it all out. I grabbed her arm and tried to turn her around

"Do not grab me!" she yelled and dug her nails into me which made me yelp. I look down at my stabbed arms and they were bleeding in four spots. Jaslene always had fake nails so they were sharp and thick.

"That hurt." I shouted to her.

"Like I give a fuck." She closed the door and made a dramatic exit while I got a wash cloth and put it on my bleeding arm. I felt bad but I knew to get to my true self, Jaslene couldn't be part of my life.

I head a knock on the door

"Come in."

A man about my age with blonde hair and fair skin that wasn't hideous. walked in and confronted me and was probably wondering what the hell was going on in here from all the screaming.

"Can I help you." I said without looking him in the eye.

"What's going on, I can here you screaming from my apartment next door." The guys said. I didn't respond

"Your James Diamond."

"Yeah, I am." I responded to his discovery. I was use to that type of greeting though. It was OMG YOUR JAMES DIAMOND, or LOOK MOM, or pointing fingers most of the time.

"What's going on."

"Well I just broke up with the insanely hot girlfriend, I have no friends, and the only people that like me are the teenage girls that are in the love with me."

"Oh sorry man." He said sympathetically

"Its cool, we didn't sleep together the night before, and our relationship was only physical."

He put his hand up in a fist so we could do one of those fist bumps but I wasn't interested. I wasn't that happy. He put it down looking quite embarrassed. It was quite funny. It lightened my room

"So uh what's your name?" I asked

"Hulka." He said

"Never heard that one before." I said letting out a chuckle.

"It's Albanian."

"Well good luck man."

"Thanks." I said, though that wasn't going to help me much.

I sat down after the man left and thought about what I should do next to regain who I was. And I thought about the person who I missed the most at that second. Katie.

The next morning I got up to go the the hospital to watch Mrs. Knight get taken off life support. She would either live or die. I was going to meet up at Kendall's house early in the morning when everyone was sleeping. I knew where Mrs. Knight kept her spare key. Kendall and all the guys were probably going to be pissed when they saw me down stairs at like 8am but I didn't care. I knew I would need them for what ever was to lie ahead.

**SO I knew it seems as Mrs. Knight is going to die. But her death will be interesting down worry. I promise. It will be frightening to you guys I think but I know what I am going to do so don't think everythings going to be so normal. Gee I'm going to shut my big mouth now**

**REVIEW**


	6. Suspects James and Katie

**Well I couldn't wait for this chapter it's going to be the bomb. Haha that was lame.. So I shall begin this thrilling chapter. Stay in your seats my childrens… And get some popcorn.. Speaking of popcorn.. I'll be right back/ I know I havent had much Jatie in this chapter but trust me its coming for you after this chapter**

**Don't own**

Katie's P.O.V.

Logan, Camille, Carlos, Bill, Kendall, and Logan's baby were all asleep at my house until I heard the door open and close. No one else woke up to the noise. I got my bat in hand and crept down the stairs without waking a soul and saw someone walking into the living room. I did my natural instinct and hit them with the bat in the back and score for me; they fell down and then I noticed I shouldn't have done that..

"James!" I whispered/yelled at him

"Ouch that hurt!"

"Well you scared me and I didn't know who you were!" I exclaimed

"My tan skin, brown hair, majorly good looks, and great clothing didn't give it away." Nothing had changed about James, still obsessed with his looks.

"Where's that little slut of yours." I asked him crossing my arms, I didn't like Jaslene. But no ex girlfriend was suppose to like her ex boyfriends new girlfriend

"Where's Beiber?" He asked

"He has a name, and he is in Switzerland for a movie."

"Wow, he left his girlfriend all alone on such an important day." James retorted

"Gain some respect and plus, you never awnsered my questioned."

He could be so irritating. He was trying to avoid the subject by targeting my boyfriend, how selfish. His face turned into a frown and he looked to the side to avoid not looking in my brown eyes.

"We broke up." He said returning his vision to me

"Im sorry James; I didn't mean too-"

"Its cool, we weren't getting along and she didn't care about Mrs. Knight at all and we hadn't slept together the night before like we usually do, and I realized she was only causing more problems in my life."

"You know that's a sin James Diamond."

"What, sleeping before marrige." He said

"Yes."

"Katie remember, I'm Jewish." He winked at me when he said it and I punched him in his abs, but he flexed.

I looked away and his voice faded away and I could just tell something else was bothering him.

"You should get back to bed Katie, and Merry Christmas Eve."

Then I heard a baby crying.

"Im going to go get Leah (they baby) before she wakes any body up." I warned him before running upstairs. I always wanted a daughter but I was 18 so and a pop star so I didn't think it was the best idea at the time. I wasn't sure If I should return down stairs but before I could Logan was already downstairs after I peeked around the stair wall. Then Leah started crying and Logan looked back and I came up.

"Awe, my poor baby." Logan said and took her out of my arms and kissed her on the forehead and rocked her and went to warm her up a bottle. I then stood in the presence of James

"Katie, can we start over again." James said

I was shocked at his question. He was a romantic guy but, in the pass he had never really apologized and I just wasn't expecting it.

"James, I'm going through a rough time right now." I said rubbing my leg

"Remember when we were on that Farris Wheel and I said we would get through this together." He said making me flashback to the moment on the farris wheel

Now If you want this, then we can say "we will get through this together" or, we can stop here and shake hands on "lets forget this all ever happened"

I remembered thinking

If I said Lets get through this together then it would crash down hard on us and risk everything that currently made me happy and have and almost guarantee that I would have that fairytale with the James Diamond that every girl dreamed of having. That sounded very hard though but It sounded like really happy.

If I said Lets forget this ever happen, it would be like taking the easy way out. We wouldn't have any more moments so therefore the paparazzi wouldn't ask us questions on our relationship, we would be recognized for our talents. I would escape what I really felt and all the drama that has been piling on him and I and the feelings for him soon would fade away. But I wasn't sure If I wanted them to fade away

END OF FLASHBACK

"James I have a boyfriend, and I can't go through a relationship right now, my mother's about to die." I started tearing up when those words exited my mouth.

J.P.O.V.

I took her in my arms and, I gave her a hug and she started heavily crying. I was disappointed in her decision but she was right. But I felt like I had broke up with Jaslene for nothing. WAIT NO JAMES DON'T THINK THAT WAY.

"Don't think like that." I said while still holding her, and then big daddy walked down the stairs.

"Are you Beiber, I don't approve of guys in the house at this hours!" Bill yelled at me and glaring at me.

"Awnser me boy!" He yelled again

"No, Im a family friend."

"He is, we have known him since Katie was born." Logan supported me

"Don't make me go get my shot gun boy, get out of this house." I jumped back, I didn't want to go by him and he was standing by the door so I just froze.

"God damnit boy, didn't I say leave."

"I ran out the back door, scared half to death and went to sit on the sidewalk while Logan looked out the side door at me, shocked. I myself, was quite shocked. I texted Katie

_From: James_

_To:Katie_

_Your step- dads a phyco freak_

_To: James _

_From: Katie_

_….._

_From: James_

_To:Katie_

_I will be sitting here, go wake everyone up, lets go to the hospital_

_To: James_

_From:Katie_

_Okay.. Your majesty_

_From: James _

_To:Katie_

_Thanks, you your Highness_

_To:James_

_From:Katie _

_Stop it your making me blush_

_From: James_

_To: Katie_

_No I just think you still have a crush on me_

From: Katie

_To:James_

_;) _

_To:Katie _

_From:James_

_Wait, what does ;) mean?_

_To:James _

_From:Katie_

_I'll talk to you about this later James_

Kendall P.O.V.

"Katie!" I screamed as she jumped on my bed right over me. I was actually kind of glad she woke me up, I had a nightmare of her on the floor bleeding, accept it was weird, I didn't see myself shoot her, but I was the gun or something. That was going to scare me for life

"Merry Christmas Eve, time to go to the Hosptial." she said with a grin. Why did she want to go at 7 in the morning though. I mean usually James would say this but I was going to see if It worked

"Katie, I need my beauty sleep."

"Oh hush up and she threw some jeans on my bed and a military jacket with a gray t shirt and some black toe socks and it all landed on my chest.

"Son of a bitch, that hurt."

"Sorry." She squealed

Why was she so eager to get to the hospital. Why was she so happy. I swear if Justin was here, I was going to die."

We were on our way to the hospital. I rode with Bill there along with Camille, Logan and Leah and Katie and Carlos and James went in Carlos Lamborguini. I had to admit I was nervous as hell right now, but my mom could not live on life support forever. The police were still investigating who had shot my mom, they had Bill, Katie, me, and Logan, carlos. They didn't include Camille, and Logan because they had no motives, and James wasn't at the house when she was shot. Neither were we or Bill, but the police didn't believe it.

I was a suspect because I was her son, and I owned a gun in my name. I only owned a gun for hunting with my family but they didn't see motives around me besides. I know I didn't kill my mom and the police I'm sure were sure that I didn't either but then again laws placed me as a suspect. They had even put me on a polygraph the night she was shot and put on life support.

Katie was a suspect because her and my mom had been fighting lately about, Katie not containing herself properly. Katie was in depression lately, for many, like Beiber gone a lot, her relationship with James, the fame life was getting to her, and she was having a lot of insomnia, and she drank a lot because of it. My mom would yell at her constantly so she had motives. She had gone in the interrogation room and she did admit that her mom fought in the past a lot put that's pretty much it

Carlos was a suspect for NO APPARENT REASON! I couldn't explain to you why he was a suspect..

The only thing they found on Bill was financial. My mom had turned her life insurance beneficiary to Bill. He would get 200,000 dollars if my died basically, but he didn't have any criminal records so it was really difficult to see if he was a suspect and just like me, he owned a gun for hunting purposes. Bill was also tooken into the interrogation room and said he didn't know he was signed as a beneficiary but I think we all knew better. But in my opnion I didn't think Bill did it, he was a nice man to me.

Logan was a suspect because he had a criminal record with his own parents. His parents were abusers, But not many people knew that and police were called to the scene once and he was taken to JUV because he had grabbed a knife but didn't use it. He went to a councler. He used it for self defense so I didn't think he should have been tooken to JUV for it, but he stayed there for like a week. It wasn't a huge deal..

I just couldn't figure out who wouldn't have done it…


	7. Justin beiber

**All of you guys are telling me not to kill Mama Knight. I know you don't want me to put someone got to die. Review and tell me who you want it to be. And don't say Jaslene please, she's probably not going to partake in the story anymore.. Or will she**?

J.P.O.V.

We all arrived at the Hospital around the same time. It wasn't waiting hours quite yet, there was still another half hour. We sat in the waiting room. I sat down next to Katie, while she cried on my shoulder. Kendall was also sobbing along with Carlos. This was the first time I saw Kendall cry. He was always the real brave one, so It shocked me to see him like this. Carlos was usually quite sensitive so I saw him shed some tears before.

Then a phone rang.

"Katie awnser your phone." I advised her but it look like she was crying to hard to even speak. So I grabbed her phone off the brown stained table and awnsered it. It was non other than the famous, ugly, stupid, fake, Justin Beiber.

"Hey Katie, are you okay." Justin said in that girl tone, as if he actually cared.

"Justin, it's James."

"Why are you with her." he said

"Mind your own business Beiber, now go back to your Switerzland Movie, with your Switzerland girls and don't call back, I got it from here."

"Excuse me I am her boyfriend, don't tell me what to do with our relationship."

"Looks like I just did."

"LEt me talk to her."

"No."

"Shes cheating on me isn't she?" He said in a devastated voice

"No, your probably cheating on her."

"That's it im coming to Minnesota."

"That won't be necessary."

"Shes MY girlfriend."

"Yeah.. For now."

"You little bastard."

"Only to you."

"If I were there, I would punch your face in."

"Dude, Im twice your size, what the hell are you talking about."

"Don't underestimate the power of the Beiber." I burst out laughing when he said that.

"Well you still wont be here in time, so I wouldn't bother even coming."

He didn't speak so I went on

"This is the time you hang up because you know you just got burned."

He hung up as I predicted.

Then Katie came up behind me

"Why James?"

I was probably asking myself the same question. I think I let my jealousy get the best of me.

**I know this is short but I couldn't go any longer.. Ill have the next one up by tonight or tomorrow afternoon**


	8. Raining Blood

I love how no one reviewed my last chapter. I know you guys are probably mad at my slacking but sorry.

To make up for it, here is the chapter AKA Best of them yet!

James P.O.V.

She walked away from me without letting me reply. My looks may not have any flaws but my personality very well did. That is what tore us apart, well somewhat.

"Your mother is in the intensive Care unit, so we are only allowing 2 in at a time." A nurse had said, that actually looked like she cared about the people in this hospital. I wasn't sure who should go in first.

"Bill, you should go first." Carlos suggested

"Uh yeah, I should go first." He said. He got up and looked at the stainless steal elevator and waited there to see his wife on life support. Katie sat down beside me and I looked the opposite way.

"Katie, can we excuse that little event." I asked her nicely

"Why, should we James, you probably just ruined one of the best relationships I've ever had."

I was hurt by her words because I thought me and Katie had something better than her and Beiber but I ignored my emotions and went with my instincts.

"Katie, I don't trust him."

"Who, Bill?" She asked blankly

"Yes, he wanted a gun on me."

"He's not a bad guy."

"Whatever Katie."

I stride across the waiting room because I had trust issues and paranoia.

"James wait." Katie said to me running after me

"What!"

"I'm not letting you go alone." Katie said, she looked into my eyes and man did I want to kiss her but this wasn't the most romantic environment and I had more important things to do. I pressed the elevator and paced across the elevator door.

Bill could be hurting Mrs. Knight. He could be stabbing her to death, putting a gun to her chest, suffocating her, she could be throwing up blood, the image popping in my head. The scaffold being punctured in her chest and then the dark thick, hot blood would splatter all over the way. Then Bill would run out of the room, as if he was running innocent but really a fugitive. SHAKE THAT IMAGE OFF, Im reminded myself.

DING

We stepped into the elevator and pressed the 3rd floor.

"Will my mom die James?" she asked me

"I cant tell you that Katie, I'm sorry."

She shook her head and the elevator opened. My phone started vibrating but I couldn't answer it. I was to paranoid at the moment that Mama Knight was hurt. I had the sensation, I could feel it.

"There it is!" Katie yelled to me pulling my hand. Wow, haven't held her hand in a long time.

The door was locked and then we heard a scream.

Katie looked at me with a panic look and I grabbed a nurse against her will and took a key off her neck.

"God damn, what key is it!" I yelled in her face

I found a key that said 305 and unlocked the door. Then I heard a gun cock and I closed my eyes and there was blood on the floor.

"Katie get back." She hid behind me while a bloody nurse was laying on the floor and Mrs. Knight was well aware that there was a gun to the side of her head.

"Get the fuck out of here, you rotten kids." Bill ordered us.

"Get away from her." Katie screamed from behind me

"Get in the room." Bill said, "Lock the door."

I did as he said, I didn't want to take the risk of being shot. Katie looked the door and I was standing 2 feet away from a soon to be cold blooded Killer. He was scaring the hell out of me with the 9 millimeter pistol now pointed at me.

"What do you want, anything I will give it to you." I said to Bill

"I don't want anything from you kids, if I kill my wife I get 200,000 dollars. I need the money. I'll kill for it." He said, he reminded me of the devil, or either possessed. No one was getting killed except the dead nurse on the floor. My shoes were covered in the nurses blood.

He continued. "Well if I don't get her, I want her." Pointing the gun at Katie.

"Your not a man enough to do that."

"You want to bet."

"Kill me before you kill them." Katie's mom said in a weak voice

"No Mrs. Knight!." I said

"You two have people to impress, children to have, and mistakes to make." My eyes started to water and I could feel Katie drying her tears into my Polo Shirt.

I looked behind me and Katie had her phone out texting. In my opinion it wasn't exactly the time for that.

From: Katie

To: Kendall

Get to 305, James and I are about to be killed

"Put that god damn phone down bitch." Bill yelled at Katie and putting the gun on me

"If you have the balls to put a gun on me, then you might as well have the balls to pull the trigger." I got up in his face and didn't show a sign of emotion except pure hatred. His eyes went wide and he shot me in the leg. I fell to the ground.

"Logan!" I said even though I knew Logan wasn't in the room.

The pain in my leg was unbearable, I felt like hot daggers from hell were going into my leg at an incredible rate. It was as if my leg had been stuck into a whole of fire. My vision got blurry but I was still conscious

Katie's P.O.V.

Bill was looking at James grinning as though he had just won the lottery. His rotten teeth were showing. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw fangs. Bill was leaning on my moms hospital bed. He was making me nervous because he was holding the railing of the hospital bed and the gun at the same time. My mom started reaching for his gun.

"Ah so bill, seen any good movie's lately?" I stalled

"What the hell are you talking about; gosh you kids are so immature."

"Now mom!" She touched his hand and he looked back at her. While he looked back at my mother with the gun in the process of reaching my moms face, I kicked him where it hurt. Then he fell to the ground and the gun fell out of reach by James hand

"James!" I screamed as I was reminded he was on the floor. I had that adrenaline in my system right now. James was hurt, my mom was hurt. I saw James leg and his jeans were drenched in blood. I pressed the emergency button and I saw the blue reflection from the emergency light in the hallways. Doctors rushed into to see

A dead nurse

A moaning man

A broken James

A scared lady

And a floor that looked like it had just rained blood.

And me..


	9. Prepared for the Worst

**Well guys have fun with this chapter because I have no idea what I'm going to write. I'm writing as I gooo. An in exchange for not hurting Mama Knight like you said, I hurt James and made a nurse die. Was that a fair trade? What do you think? REVIEW! And Thank you Krazy2LOL, xXxShawneexXx, BigTimeBitch, Sophie Loves Music and Writing, Dreamer tonight, CRazY dANcE, DoggieLove9900, and MudMaster94 especially for always commenting and helping me with ideas!**

**I disown the Dogs and there show**

**PREVIOUSLY**

"_Now mom!" She touched his hand and he looked back at her. While he looked back at my mother with the gun in the process of reaching my moms face, I kicked him where it hurt. Then he fell to the ground and the gun fell out of reach by James hand_

"_James!" I screamed as I was reminded he was on the floor. I had that adrenaline in my system right now. James was hurt, my mom was hurt. I saw James leg and his jeans were drenched in blood. I pressed the emergency button and I saw the blue reflection from the emergency light in the hallways. Doctors rushed into to see _

_A dead nurse_

_A moaning man_

_A broken James_

_A scared lady_

_And a floor that looked like it had just rained blood._

_And me.._

I saw the doctors staring at me. I was sitting down with James with blood on my knees. I was rubbing James hair while his eyes were barley closed. Then I realized Bill was still behind me. ALIVE. With a gun within a few inches from him. I turned around to confirm my prediction.

"Get Out of there!" The doctors ordered me as they saw inch till his hand got on the gun.

"Im not leaving him." I said pointing at James

"I'm calling police." I looked out the door to see Kendall and the rest of them outside the door. The doctor would not let them in though. It was too risky. Kendall was fighting off the doctor. But there was too many nurses blocking them. Logan and Camille were busy trying to prevent any more crying coming from Leah. And Carlos was standing in the corner. I faced Bill with my hands in a fist down by my sides.

"Bill, can we just call it quits!" I whispered loudly because I was crying to hard to hard to keep a solid voice. I glanced at my mom who had grown to weak to stay awake and fell back asleep.

"Im already going to jail."

"Well wh wh what else can you do." I hesitated and then walked over to my moms life support machine.

"Don't do it Bill! Don't!" I screamed watching people outside the door gaze at him attempting to murder my mother.

"Katie Im losing to much blood." James whispered to me

I looked at him.

"She might have a chance of living, or maybe not." Bill laughed and unplugged the multiple wires of the life support machine and ran to the window and climbed out of it. Kendall was looking in the door while doctors held his arms.

I let out a pure scream looking at James and My mom until I fell back on James stomach and blacked out myself from this horrific incident.

Kendall's P.O.V.

I saw Bill climb out the window and I wasn't going to let him go. I into the room where I saw James, Katie on the floor together along with a nurse and my mom. The doctors fled to the victims in this event and I ran out the window to follow the man who had just shot James, killed an innocent woman, and may have killed my mom. I saw Bill run to his car across the parking lot. My car was parked closer to the hospital. I ran as if Bill was chasing after me. I felt sweat form underneath my shirt as Bill jumped in his ugly old 1993 truck while I slipped into my sports car and chased after him.

We took it to the highway. Risking other peoples lives.

He turned onto the freeway and headed to Minneapolis. I pressed the pedal and took off in a fury and caught up to Bloody Bill And rammed him with my brand NEW sports car. I called the police

911:What's your emergency

Me: My emergency is this guy Is trying to KILL MY GOD DAMN MOTHER!

911: Calm down sir!

Me: NO

911: Where are you

Me: I'm on Highway 94

911: What is your targets suspects tag number

Me: Ahh 233-SRC

911: We will send back up

Me: Damn right you will!

I hung up while I kept following the stupid bastard Bill while waiting for the police to appear and do there FUCKING JOBS. Some times police officers really pissed me off.

And today was Christmas Eve, perfect gift…..

J.P.O.V.

I was being lifted up on a stretcher. The stupid people were hurting my leg so bad. I was moaning in pain waiting for me to lose consciousness. I couldn't get a word out to see how Katie was doing still on the cold blood drenched floor. My leg soon went numb and was relieved of the pain. I saw the bullet on the floor and picked it up before I was fully on the Stretcher.

"Ka Ka K-K-." I tried to get out Katie's name but I couldn't she was being woken up and picked up by Logan. Her eyes were open, that's all I needed to know.

"Mama Kni-." and then everything seemed like a dream as it all went dark.

Was I dead?

L.P.O.V.

I had Katie in my arms and Kendall had disappeared. James might be dead and Bill was on the lose, Mama Knight could be dead since her life support was gone and I just wasn't sure what other possible type of shit could happen.

But I was prepared for the worst…

**HOW WAS IT! YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW!REVIEW**


	10. A visit

Sorry studying for multiple tests, Im dying! Too much ENGLISH! Well yall don't care so let's read! NOW! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME I SAID NOW! STOP READING THIS CAPTION! Read MY CHAPTER! FREAKS!

J.P.O.V.

The hospital beds were nothing short of a rock and theuncombtorableness of the bed made the pain in my leg evin worse. They were careless of my comfort and it was no surprise. If I broke my back they wouldn't care. Dr. Frear had just got done doing surgery for my damaged leg. They were going to let me go at 10 pm, it was 5 pm now.

"Hey Stranger." Katie walked in and gradually made her way to my hospital bed.

"Hola." I replied trying to impress her with my Spanish expertise

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible, I have to spend Christmas here."

"Im sorry, this isn't the best Christmas we have had."

"Agreed."

"Where is everyone?" I asked curiously

"Oh, they have already left back to my house, even my mom."

"She lived?"

"Yeah." Katie assured me

"Oh what about Bill?" I questioned again... Questions were just popping in my head by the thousands. Wait till the fans found out about my terrible injury. Wait till they see Katie and me on the news again about Bill. That's more commotion.

"I am not sure, Kendall won't talk about it."

"Oh."

"Im sorry Katie about Beiber." I apologized again. "I let my jealousy get the best of me."

"You were jealous?" She asked while a humorous grin grew on her face.

"Psh No." I lied

"James Diamond was jealous."

"Oh shut up!" I threw my hands up in defeat waiting for her to declare what she was planning to do next.

"I hate to leave you here but I really need to get back home to buy some presents for Logan and Carlos." She explained

"It's cool, just come back and get me later." I winked at her

She rolled her eyes and came over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"James, James, James."

"What I'm just trying to practice Southern Hospitality." I said

"But were not in the south." She replied.

We both laughed and then she bent down and kissed me on the cheek

"That is all I get, a kiss on the cheek." I complained

"Yeah, you have to work to get to the lips."

I shook my leg and showed her exactly why I couldn't work to do anything she shrugged and ignored my objection

"What I'm just trying to practice Southern Hospitality." I said

"But were not in the south." She replied.

I laughed along with her and she exited the room and I suddenly felt like a dementor came into the room. I felt unhappy without her. I had to wait another 5 hours for her to come and get me NO!

Bill's P.O.V.

I was still on the run, there was 4 police behind me, and it was 4 years in jail max for shooting someone and then going on a police chase. I had no regret what I did, because Karen was probably dead by now and I was probably going to be rich after I got out of the jails. Kendall was still with the police. He was following far behind them unnoticed but I definitely still noticed him, he had my dream car. I hated people like Kendall and his friends. They think there so popular and sexy but they are really just self centered kids who don't know the difference between their true selves and a donkey's ass.

RING RING

The number was blocked and I tried to avoid private numbers but I answered.

"Hey Bill."

"Who is this?" I shouted into the phone

"Your worst nightmare."

The line went dead and I suddenly swerved off the side of the rode onto the steep grassy hill. I bounced up and down and my neck filled with pain along with my arm and then BOOM

I know this wasn't good but I have a lot of work to do so you'll have to keep this.


	11. Emotions

**After this chapter I have got to go to bed so I'm making this for you guys and thank you victoriassney for being the newsest commenter on my stories. Only 7 more comments and we have beaten James and Katie. Well here goes a suspense full chapter. **

**Basically this is a chapter about how everyone is feeling and there emotions, there will be more Jatie love in the next chapter**

**(11:00 pm) **

**P.S. James is back from the hospital**

Kendall's P.O.V.

That dented my new 200,000 dollar sports car! It was worth his bloody death. I didn't waste my time going to observe his dead body's aftermath image. I turned around on my way back to since I was in Minneapolis and headed for the Hospital to see how James was doing. I know we got into fight and all, but he protected Katie when she would have probably been killed

Remember James, Carlos, Logan and I's memory's back was what brang my spirits up if I was nervous about something, or regretting I did something, and when such friends give you that, you shouldn't let them go and yet I did. I know all James probably wanted was to have us back as friends and Katie back as his girlfriend and that just showed his loyalty to our friendship. I was never loyal enough to our friendship to come back for it. If James mom was injured I would have never gone and see her but James did. That was something sentimental that you get a warm feeling from.

I had a 20 mile drive back to my house to think about how guilty I felt for not being a good friend

L.P.O.V.

So much had happen in the past year and it was overwhelming as being a celebrity. A new child, my second mother almost dying, James getting shot too, Camille and I getting married. It was all well, a Big Time Rush. On the bright side since everyone was hurt, I got to be the doctor I always wanted to be, but I couldn't help but tear up everytime I saw James broken like he currectly was. I felt as if I hadn't done enough to protect everyone. Everything turned out okay, well not so okay but I'd rather him be okay than be dead. But the best part that came out of the year was this 6 month old baby Leah. She made me feel so fatherish, a feeling which I'd always dreamed of having but never pictured it this early or this girl. No offense to Camille.

J.P.O.V.

Being in the comforts of the Knight was just like old times except, I use to be able to stretch out on the couch, now Im just too tall. Even though my leg hurt like hell, I was still glad to just be alive. I knew Bill was mean but I know he didn't have the guts and wasn't that mean to shoot me in the heart. Not that I don't take the whole in my leg offensively but I knew at one point Bill thought about the decision to shoot me was a bad idea. On the other hand, I felt like me and Katie were sort of you know reunited. It felt great even though she wasn't my girlfriend. Flashing back to all those good (and bad) memories of times with Katie gave me the rush of joy. I missed her more than I thought I did. Yeah we were older and different know but our feelings had not changed. Of course she had feeling's for Beiber and I had feelings for Jaslene but those chapters in life were over and I realized I should have never made that chapter in the first place. If my life were a book it would be a 3 star because Chapter 1 was full of fulfilling my dream Chapter 2 would be great because I would find someone I love (Katie) and Chapter 3 Would be no good because I tried to survive life without one thing every person needs. Friends. I hope Chapter 4 will fix every mistake that was made in Chapter 3

Carlos P.O.V.

I missed the stage, lights, and camera. I wondered if James would come back to the band, yet if he did then where would Danny go? Everything was getting really confusing after Bill came along. Bill was a great guy when I meet him, but I just wonder how he turned into such a bad man over the course of a year. Yet right now I didn't care. I just wanted things back to normal. James, kendall, logan, and I + Katie, creating funny tatics to prank people to just get a good laugh. No babys, no danny, no guns just the guys and I at the palmwoods

Katies P.O.V.

Everyone was back home safe and sounde beside Kendall who was on his way back. It was almost midnight and I was just thinking on my Barbie doll covered bed from when I was little. I flashbacked to James and I on the tour where we shared out good times and bad. When James had pulled me onto his lap, when we were on the Ferris Wheel together and the dancing at the clubs. James and I had a thing and it seemed to be so difficult when we tried to make a relationshipn but I noticed when we weren't together, it was the most depressing times of my teenage years. Maybe when James was all fixed and could stand again, maybe we could rebuild the fire that brought us together again.

Camille's P.O.V.

Logan vented a lot. I mean a lot. I think if Leah and I were not at his side he would be going crazy. Im so glad that we god married so I could still keep in contact with Mrs. Knight, Katie, and the guys because they were definjitly some of the most memorable people I'd ever met. Mrs. Knight and James didn't deserve there damange that was done by Bill, being a mother now has taught me one lesson, caring for one another is the best gift in the world. No one knows when Friendship is being created but It was in the small time I learned to care for the guys and this wonderful child Logan and I brought into the world

3rd Person View

In 1 hour it would be Christmas is the Knight house hold. There would be Diamonds, Mitchells, Garcia's, joining them though and Mrs. Knight was close enough to call these kids here own that she didn't care one bit.

**The story is not over, I just had t write this chapter. It was needed. MORE JATIE FLUFF IN NEXT CHAPTER**


	12. Christmas Kiss

**Well guys I need your help.. Who do you think would win a fight a samurai or a robot? Leave a review who you think would win. Thanks guys. Guess what, Its Christmas for this chapter. There almost 2 weeks late. **

**(Just ignore the fact that James is jewish, pretend he is Christan for this chapter..Thanks.)**

J.P.O.V.

The tree was lit with colorful lights and ornaments of different shapes and sizes. I was alone in like my little own sanctuary sleeping on the couch while other occupied the beds upstairs. My leg was still broken and sore from surgey yet I had crutches to able me to walk around. I hadn't gotten anyone presents accept Katie. I technically didn't get Katie's present. Jaslene left her diamond encrusted bracelt on the bed side table and I picked it up. I had got it for Jaslene on her 1 month anniversary. It was a very nice 1 month anniversary gift wasn't it.

It was around 5 am and I was the only one up. I went over to the Christmas tree to browse the names labeled on the presents. A lot of them were for Logan. I found that quite random. I saw about 6 with my name on it. One was 2 feet long and it was from Camille. I looked at Katie's present t me it was about 1 foot long and pretty small, but it didn't really matter. Knowing Carlos he made us all something home made. I was okay with that because I never knew what he was going to come up with every year. The boy had got millions of money, I wonder why he doesn't buy us normal presents.

I wanted to get some fresh air so I grabbed my crutches and a blanket and went to sit in the chair on the front porch. It was nice to get away from all the fame, paparazzi, drama, and gossip that was going around. Being a celebrity was fun but it sure was difficult to be an ordinary person doing ordinary things. I would kill for a day not thinking about my next album or practing my next lyrics, just me and my wife sitting at home taking care of the baby. Like Logan, he had Camille, Leah, and the paparazzi weren't all over his back

"James what are you doing out here?" Katie walked through the door with a tank top and pajama pants with snow flakes on them. She didn't look 18 right now.

"Fresh air I guess." I said

"Is something bothering you?"

"Not really, its just." I stopped, she sat on the arm rest on the wooden chair.

"Just what."

"I wish I had a normal life, a wife, a baby, and a job that pays regular salary." I chuckled

" I know how you feel." She agreed. Katie wasn't as famous as me so it was less difficult for her.

I leaned back in my chair and sat silently until Katie spoke up again.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Katie."

I was still motionless until Katie positioned herself on my lap and gave me a present that I had been longing for. She turned my head and kissed me on the lips, tilting her head to the left while I went to the right. The taste of her kiss, the feeling of my hands holding her face was so familiar. It was so true. She came apart from me and then kissed me again passionately. I parted from her

"Lets call this one the Christmas Kiss." Katie said

"Katie can we try going out just one more time?" She froze as the words exited my mouth

"I'd love too." She kissed me yet not as romantic since she wasn't sitting in my lap. I was standing up while she was on her tippy toes.

"Im so sorry, I missed you so much." I mentioned

"I missed you too."

Katie was the girl I wanted to marry someday and live an ordinary life and have be my wife and have that child. Have the best life in the world, who cared about our past. True love hurts and we had both gotten hurt by each other plenty of times.

We walked back inside to see Logan sitting down.

"You like to suck each others faces don't you." Logan raised and eyebrow while Camille came up behind him and rapped her arms around his waist. It was 8:30 and Katie,Camille, Logan and I were the only ones up. The crutches were hurting my underarms so I sat back down on the couch. Katie sat beside me and dI rapped my arm around her.

"You two should get married." Camille laughed

Katie's eyes went wide while I said "Hope so."

Logan and Camille laughed while Leah started crying. They escaped upstairs to check on her.

Katie fell asleep resting against my right side and I stayed awake examining Katie's perfect face and lips. She was literally the best thing that has ever been mine. I loved that song, yeah I know I'm a boy but every guy has that song that they love.

I kissed Katie's forehead yet my kiss was interrupted by Kendall

"Give a guy a warning!" Kendall screamed, he was followed by Logan and Camille + Leah and Mrs. Knight and Carlos

"Merry Christmas to you too." I said sarcastically

"You have my sister rapped around your finger."

I laughed while she laughed. She was awake.

"Well katie, lets open presents."

Katie turned my way and kissed me again and laided her head into my chest while I held her hand. And then we opened presents. I got an envelope from Carlos that said "Look in Your Wallet" and I did and he had given me...

" A condom, really Carlos." Carlos shook his head while everyone laughed besides Ms. Knight.

"This is for Katie, and it's from James." It was the bracelet that Jaslene had left. Katie unwrapped it and Camille's eyes went wide while Leah did that cute babyish laugh.

"James you are the best." Katie said and then Kendall cleared his throat

"After Kendall." She continued

I kissed her smack dab on the lips and wrapped my arms around the girl I loved


	13. Restaurant Duel

**Well I and a reviewer were thinking CARLOS NEEDS A LITTLE LOVE IN THE STORY. Yet I will still have the Jatie going onnnn. Here goes nothing! I better see a REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

Katie P.O.V.

Today was a bright and sunny day after Christmas morning. I was wearing the new tie around neck shirt Camille got to me. It was automatic Black while gold and glittery curvy branches with little leaves hung off of them. It showed off my breast quite well and I was looking hot. Carlos had gotten me a toe ring made from a paperclip with a plastic tiny red flower on top. Weird right… Logan had gifted me a new seat covers for my car and my mom gave me a cookbook. She said I needed to learn how to cook since James used the phrase "get in the kitchen" as a sexist joke all the time. Kendall got me a gift card to Wal Mart. Yeah, Wal-Mart.

Camille and Logan had gone to the CVS since Camille wasn't feeling good (hope she wasn't having another child while Kendall went to the airport to pick up Jo, and Carlos was sitting on the couch hopeless for live.

"Can we go out to eat?" I asked my dear boyfriend.

"Why yes we can my dear." He approved my suggestion and we headed out to the Dalmano's Restaurant. It was a great place, yet I should've waited till tonight to ask him to see if we could go to the melting pot.

"You like my new seat covers." I asked

He laughed "Ah Logan, he always has a thing for print." He was referring to how Logan loved either Zebra, Cheater, Giraffe print. He had gotten me Zebra.

I stuck my head out the window when someone shouted "Look its Katie Knight!" I stuck my head back in. "Yikes" I yelped which took James' eyes off the road

"Wonderful Katie got the paparazzi on us now."

"I could care less." His eye brows rose when I said that because in the past I always freak-out when me and James were all over the tabloids.

RING, I answered my phone, it was Carlos, probably just getting lonely

"Ah Katie, I'm not sure how to say this but you have a visitor at the house."

"Carlos, I'm going out to eat with the sexiest boy known to man can it wait."

I heard a faint voice ask Carlos "Where" and then Carlos replied back to the voice "Why does it matter"

I took the liberty to answer the mysterious person questions and said "Dalmano's Resutrant"

I hung up the phone and took my seat belt off as the paparazzi showed up at the grill but I just continued walking not caring what people thought. Then it happened

The hostess let us skip to the front of the line since we were famous and took us to a table. We sat down and received our food

"What's all that screaming?" James asked curiously and as I did want to know.

"Then I saw _him_ walk by." I coughed outragelsy

"Katie! Katie! Are you okay?"

"Haha _Just One Time Baby_ and then I thought I had _Somebody to Love_ but I didn't." The stranger said

Justin.

"James I'll be right back." James nodded

I ran over around the corner and stood in front of Justin and another younger girl.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I yelled to Justin

"Damn calm down." Justin said

"Don't calm down me why are you here?"

"I wanted to eat." He smiled innocently

"GO eat somewhere else, with that SLUT." I said pointing at the girl.

She pushed me to the ground

"Katie!" James yelled to me. He ran to my aid to help me up and I arose and James gave Justin the death stare.

J.P.O.V.

This was fucked up. Katie's ex boyfriend had the nerve to follow us out to lunch because he was jealous how pathetic.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Katie rolled her eyes when I yelled at Justin

"I am here to eat, so if you would kindly go sit your fat ass then we could all enjoy our meals." Justin remarked

"You're just jealous!" I grabbed Katie's hand and she intertwined her fingers with mine

"Jealous, yeah right of what!"

"That she was in my bed last night and not yours!" I laughed at that remark "James!" screamed Katie scolding me

"Well, it looks like you out did me big boy." Justin laughed

"Yeah in every single way possible." I said "Oh yeah I went there."

"He has got a point." The girl said

**Authors Note: only ages about 13 and above will get Justin and James fight, so if you're any younger I will translate it to, they were yelling at each other, for the older keep reading**

"In no way do I have a small dick."

People looked around in at the restaurant and the girl sitting at the table laughed and I felt superior to Justin.

"Just leave dude now." I said

"No!" He screamed

A little girl came up behind me.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure." Said Justin

"I was talking to him." The little girl pointed at me, I gave her a headshot with my name on it and bring another one out and signed my name on it

"I think you'll be wanting this." I handed the headshot autograph to Justin and his jaw dropped.

I grabbed Katie and kissed her, holding her hips while our lips moved gently against each others. I parted from her and walked away from Justin's eyes.

JB P.O.V.

Dude he pissed me off Big Time. He kissed her In front of me. Katie is alittle bitch who gives a fuck about her. And James was ugly. I crumpled up the head shot and threw it to a table a few away and it landed in someone's soup. I can see why that Bill guy shot James in the leg he probably got tired of his sassy attitude and James voice seemed to be alittle high pitched. I was disgusted. That's all I can say. Katie and James it just didn't sound right. I didn't care I was tired of her shit, she was so moody. Whatever, IM MOVING ON

C.P.O.V.

I needed a girlfriend bad

**I am not sure I like this chapter. I was in a rush. Well I did my best Im sorry to disappoint you, and I know this chapter got a lot of profanity and was alittle explicit but it wasn't too bad. I feel terrible on how bad this chapter is. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	14. Carlos

**Well it seems like my chapters are getting more inappropriate for kids under the age or 12 but I really don't care. Sorry Kids. Well here is another chapter that I randomly decided to write.**

C.P.O.V.

James would be leaving back to L.A. to continue his album in 2 days. BTR would be leaving in 2 days and Katie was leaving in 3 days. I didn't want to leave at all. It felt like old times beside the fact that James and Katie were sucking each other's faces all the time. That didn't happen when we lived in Minnesota when we were 15. I didn't quite surely know how Katie and James were going to last going with their busy lives. Sure we would all be in L.A. but James and Katie were always both so busy recording albums. The only reason Jaslene and James lasted was because Jaslene modeled with James constantly in magazines. Katie didn't do that. Katie didn't have the model figure. She had curves but had to big of boobs and was kind of short

I guess what Im trying to say is I didn't want her to end up like Camille. When BTR goes on tour she calls me and cries over the phone venting about how much she misses Logan.

I saw the blonde haired girl in the door and screamed "JO!" and ran up and squeezed her along with Katie, James etc. A brown haired girl with brown eyes and very tan skin darker than mine yet not black, quite short, and quite small breast and had many curves walked through the door.

"Everybody this is Sammie." I would have pictured her more as a Delilah but I liked the name Sammie, it was unique. "She works with me on my show." Jo continued

Everyone went up to her accept Katie and James who were sitting on the couch together introduced themselves.

"Hi, Im Carlos." I said in a very shy voice.

"Nice to meet you Carlos, Im Sammie." I stood there looking at her for about 15 seconds until I noticed everyone was staring at me.

"So Sammie, who do you play on the show New Town High?" Logan asked her

"I play Hannah, the girl that always says Hola instead of hey." She laugh along with the others

I looked behind me to see Camille giving Sammie the death stare. I think she thought that Sammie was stealing Jo. Cat Fight.

"Well Sammie we were just about to go to the Melting Pot." Kendall announced

"Oh great, my favorite!" She jumped with glee

"We will have a quadrouple date." James suggested

"But I don't have a date." Sammie said, which kind of put a frown on my face.

"You can go with Carlos."

Sammie, glanced at me and nodded her head after checking out Logan. Seems like she was more interested in Logan than me but he was taken so It didn't really matter.

"Go get dressed." Jo ordered while my mom took Leah out of Camille's hands and relieved her from her motherhood for a few hours.

Sammie P.O.V.

The melting pot was very fancy so I put on a purple dress that was silk and had a v-neck and was to the knees. I added a silver diamond necklace to make it more elegant and a pear of peep toe heels. I scrunched my hair. Jo wore a black cocktail dress with chandelier black earrings and a chandelier red and black necklace. The guys wore tuxs. Camille put on a strapless dress with colorful black and had a belt in the middle. It had cursive gold writing on the bottom that went down to the knees. Katie wore a silver silk dress that wrapped around the neck and curled her hair. She added red pumps with black,silver, and a red necklace.

We took off.

We all sat cross from our dates. Sitting across from Carlos was pretty strange. I didn't know anybody besides Jo and I couldn't talk to her because she was catching up with her boyfriend. We ordered the chocolate, cheese, and pretty much all the fondos on the menu.

I made conversation.

"Ah so Carlos, Jo tells me you are the funny one in the group."

"Uh, Uh oh yeah that's it, I also do blonde jokes, pick up lines, and all the funny stuff

"Tell me a pick up line."

Me without you is like a nerd without braces. A shoe without laces, aSentenceWithoutSpaces.

"Tell me a joke."

"The snail, goes into a Car dealership he asks the salesmen if they have any big balcksports cars? The sales men says yes. The snail says, could you please put a big S on the front, a Big S on the side, and a big S on the lisence plate. The salesmen says why? The snail says it's personal I don't want to tell you. SO he comes back in a week. With a Big S on the front, a Big S on the side, and a Big S on the lisence plate. The salesmen asks the mechanic I wonder why he wanted the Big S? The mechanic says I don't know but look at that S-car-go."

"Haha That's funny."

"You know how I do."

"You to having fun over there?" Jo asked us as she winked at me

"Why yes we are."

We ate and Carlos and I discussed more jokes and we talked about how stupid politics were and that good stuff.

"Separate." The waiter asked each couple

"Yes." Responded James

"I'll pay." Said Carlos winking at me. I blushed a bit

"Thank you."

We left the table and walked out the store. As we left the table on our way out, Carlos took my hand. I wasn't prepared for that at all; I looked back at Jo and she was satisfied with his action.

C.P.O.V.

I had no idea why I had just done that, I was leaving in 2 days. I was an idiot. But Long distance was good, I could do this, she was hot and you know kind of perfect even know I had only known her for like 4 hours I felt like I knew her a life time.

**Sorry I had to dedicate this chapter to Carlos. He couldn't be lonely the whole time. He needed some one to love. I am not sure how I am going to play there relationship out but I will do something creative, now back to JATIE…. **


	15. Holding Her

This is going to a epic chapter! How do you like my sotry you guys tell me what you think! Now after about 3 more chapters of this one my new story is going to be about.. I will leave 7 idea's I have. I will put them in the next chapter, there pretty good chapters. But here is this chapter. Its so romantic and sweet

J.P.O.V.

Today was a sad day for me. I was leaving for New York, and not L.A. to go do a duet with Usher. I was ecstatic with this news of a duet with Usher, but I had to leave Katie and I dreaded that fact. I shed a few tears, and I know I am seeming kind of dramatic but getting her back was something I wanted even when I dated Jaslene. We broke up once because of long distnace and I didn't want that to happen again. I loved her to much for that to happen, but my I couldn't let my fans and my dream down. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

I was leaving at 11am and It was 7am. Kendall and the rest of the guys had left at 6am. Katie was leaving tomorrow.

I was packing my suit case's and putitng them by the door. Katie was up helping me. A limo was coming at 10 and I was prepared. My emotions weren't. There was no one else in the house besides me and Katie.

"Im going to miss you baby." I said to Katie looking down at her beautiful face. I bent down and kissed her. I held her in my hands. We were standing by the door just holding each other and kissing every few minutes.

" I don't want you to leave." Katie muttered in my ear

"I don't want to either; promise we will stay together." She started crying more heavier and couldn't get the words out and she just nodded. I hated seeing my baby girl cry.

"You know I am going to marry you someday." I told her letting out alittle chuckle and she smiled, I just continued to hold her for the next hour or so. Then I heard the Limo honk and I let go of her and walked out the door looking back at Katie who was wiping her tears away.


	16. Airplanes

**Well sorry I had a busy weekend, what about you guys. Im sorry I haven't updated but u have to admit im a faster updater that half of the people on this website. Well here is a chapter that is so epic your going to be thrilled**

K.P.O.V.

The car was a silent drive, and quite awkward. James and I didn't want to leave each other at all but that's business. I was dropping James off into the front of the airport to get mobbed by people. He had just bought a new private jet. It was this bluish and gray color and it was totally epic.

I pulled up to the drop off

"I love you." I said looking him in the eyes.

"I love you too." James replied

" Call me after you get off your plane." I was cut off by twin girls running up to James as soon he stepped out of the car. A girl that looked like snooki came up to him too. It was hard saying goodbye to him. I didn't want everything to blow up in front of my face.

I drove away while James walked inside shoving his way through the crowd. I bring out BTR's 1st album and listened to Oh yeah. I mainly listen to this CD. I listen to each lyric while and image of James walking away popped into my head.

If I run away tonight, will you follow me oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah.

_I cant go with you I have a career._

I cant seem to get you out my mind

_Oh trust me same here_

I aint going to stop until I make you mine,

_You sure didn't_

I just got to make it to you by the end of the night oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah

_I know I should I just cant go, my career.._

Say anything you want I turn the music up cause baby we aint going no o-o where

_Your going somewhere_

I leave it all behind to be with you tonight

_Is this song trying to tell me something_

I turned the music off. I was getting pretty dizzy, maybe It was just a part of getting old, I was 23. I felt like I couldn't see and I was visioning stars. I pulled into the airport parking lot not wanting to put anyone else on the road in danger of my current driving. Tears mysteriously starting departing from my eyes.

Was that song trying to tell me something?

J.P.O.V.

I was walking toward the gate to my jet. It was pretty hard when everyone is asking you for your autograph though but I was used to it. I felt like someone was punching me in the stomach. I didn't want to leave Katie right now, I felt as if history was to repeat it self. Us breaking up was not what I was going for. I wanted to stay with her, to marry her someday but seems like having our lives at our age, I just guess it doesn't work that way. I had to keep some hope that we wouldn't break up this time.

I pushed my way through the unknown faces and the pointing and the fat lady with the dog in her purse. My gate was about 50 steps ahead. That was just 50 more steps away from Katie. I walked through the hallway and into the empty lot full of planes. Only private jets were surrounded around here. I walked toward my jet with a huge jay; it was very noticeable. A man with a bright jackets took my suitcases and I walked slowly to the jet that was starting up. Snow flakes started to fall.

When it snowed I felt it was the most romantic scenery. The cold makes you want to hold that person longer, white snow fell into their hair which was so elegant. Warm lips going against a cold temperature made that kiss just they more passionate.

I stepped on the hard cold steps leaving the Katie Knight behind.

I sat down against leather material seats while the pilot said we were going to take off in a few seconds. I glanced out the window

"Oh my god." I Let out

"Is there something wrong sir." Bob also my butler asked me.

"I didn't answer him and just ran to the closed plane door and hollered.

"Open this damn door."

"Cant do that we are about to depart." The pilot responded

I ran into the pilots place where I was not permitted and he looked over at me

"Your not aloud in here."

I grabbed him roughly by the shirt collar pulling him up.

"..Door."

He pushed a button while I ran out of the room, throwing him back into the seat. I ran down the stairs and ran over to

"Katie, what the hell are you doing here." I grabbed her and pulled her up in a hug and kissed her on the lips. I lip locked with her with a deep passionate feeling that you cant find anywhere else besides in the depths of true love. She had her arms hooked around my neck while she kissed me equally back. I was so glad to have the touch of her lips, the taste of our kiss, her body against mine back. She pulled away

"I didn't want you to leave James."

"Me neither." I agreed "Katie, im so glad I got to see you again."

She cut me off "I want to come with you." I kissed her when she told me that. I felt that only someone that really loved me would do that.

"Ah Katie I love you so much." I turned around to see Bob staring out the window. I gave him that look away hand gesture while I laughed and kissed Katie once again.

Katie had that heart you couldn't find anywhere else, that kiss that could only mean love, and the love that was meant for me. And only me.

K.P.O.V.

Katie Diamond, I liked the sound of that.

**How was this, I liked it… **


	17. Epilouge

**This story is now over after this chapter. It was a good story but I am lacking time to write. I will be starting a New story. I'll give you the 2 ideas I have at the bottom. There pretty good. I have 8 ideas so if you want one then by all means ask me. EEEEPPPPPILOUGES**

3rd Person View

Katie was now 24 while James was 26 and being married gave them that Big Time Rush. They were living in a home in Santa Barbra Home in California. There house was huge. It was made out of stucco and was just gorgeous. It was on 12 acres of land. They had horses behind there house and would ride them constantly together.

James was a model while Katie had her own fashion line for kids. They were bringing in at least 1,000,000 a year.

"James, Olivia Is crying can you check on her." Katie yelled to James

"Sure hun."

Olivia was a brown haired dark skinned little girl. She trailed right after her father, with his eyes and nose. Her hair was lighter like Katie's and curly. They were sure where the curls came from but they fit the 1 year old perfectly.

Katie was expecting another child in 6 months. It was suppose to be a boy but only James knew that. Katie wanted to go with James Jr, but James liked the name Phillip going after Logan's middle name. If it was a girl Katie like Whitney. James agreed. They had a splendid life it was great.

"She's fine." James assured Katie while kissing her on the lips. Olivia was in her high chair eating sliced up bananas. It was her favorite.

"James I think I am going to go lay down, I don't feel good." Katie warned James

"Okay, I love you." Katie nodded in agreement holding her stomach. James grabbed her before she went to lay down and leaned in and clashed his lips with hers and kissed her until she pulled away.

"That never gets old."

Logan and Camille lived in Miami with Leah, who was now 5 and there 2 other 3 month old children, Leighton and Lexie. They were twins born on January 3rd. Camille had to go into a sea section for the twins. Leah had started school in a private school in Miami. Logan was very protective over her, she was more of a daddys girl. Logan had become a Neurologist (person who works with the brain) and Camille was still a still a stay at home mom.

Logan and Camille were sitting on the couch watching Leah play with the twins in there bouncy seats. Camille had her head on Logan's chest and holding his hand. Leah then fell over and hit a toy truck and started crying. Camille ran over and picked her up and put her in her and Logan's lap.

"She takes after he dad's gorgeous looks." Camille mentioned

"No, she takes right after my beautiful wife's stunning feautres." Logan said romantically/ They kissed once on the lips

"Gwoss." Olivia said pronouncing it wrong, they burst out laughing while Leah fell asleep in their lap.

"I love you baby." Camille said rubbing the back of Logans head

"I love you too."

The happiest couple you could find was located right here in Miami Florida

"Jo sweetie, come on you can do it." Kendall encouraged her, as she was in the process of delivering there 2nd child. Jo had her first child at 25. It was a beautiful boy name Louis Daniel Knight. This was there second boy who they decided to name Joshua after Jo's Dad.

"Good job JO." Kendall said after the baby was wrapped up.

Kendall kissed Jo who was sweating and had the tears of joy in her eyes when they baby boy was placed in her arms.

"6.2 oz." The nurse said

They arrived back at house In Minnesota in a very high class neighborhood. The new born was nestled in his new crib while Kendall tucked 2 year old Louis in.

"I love you daddy." Louis said to Kendall

" I love you too son."

Kendall loved being a father. It was better than being famous; there was always something to cheer you up when you got home. Jo and Kendall had gotten married right after Louis was born. They weren't expecting Louis but they were glad he was born. Jo had just recently wrote a biography on her self that sold millions while Kendall was a professional Hockey player like he always dreamed of being

"Hey Sweetie, how you feeling." Jo was sitting in their room tired from giving birth, Kendall settled next to Jo. Kendall grabbed her hand.

"You're my little cupcake." Kendall said and Jo laughed

"I love you too." Jo said back and turned around and kissed him on his lips and it was that kiss that was precious that you just never want to let go of.

Jo and Kendall had that fairytale ending that only Cinderella could have

Carlos was married to Sammie. He had proposed to her about 6 months after they met. He was 25 and she was 23 when they married. There wedding was on the beach and over 300 people came. Sammie and Carlos had stayed in Los Angeles and bought a 3 story mansion. Carlos had a jaguar while Meagan had a Commander. Her car had to have room for there kid Alexis Silvia Garcia.

Alexis was 4. They were triplets in 2 months. Sammie's family usually had a long history if multiple births. There was going to be 3 boys. They decided on James, Logan, and Kendall, after the guys. It fit just perfect

"Sammie was sitting on the couch with Carlos watching A Walk to Remember with Carlos.

"Awe, your crying Carlos!" Sammie applauded his crying, she loved how Carlos was so sensitive, it made his so kind. Carlos was still filming movies while Sammie stayed at home. Carlos' movies were all in Los Angeles. He didn't accept offers out of Los Angeles.

"This is a really sad movie, shut up." Carlos said kissing Sammie on the cheek. Alexis was asleep. It was 9 o clock at night.

"Carlos feel this." Sammie placed Carlos' hand on her stomach to feel one of the babys kicking. It gave Carlos a warm feeling.

Deeply in Love, and never willing to let go, they were destin for the best

James & Katie Forever 3


	18. Notice!

Hey Guys I just wanted to let you know That I have started A James And Camille story and it needs some reviews and views so please check it out

Jatie 3


End file.
